Sound of Music Naruto version
by Unices
Summary: exactly what the title says. Sakura is a prostulate, Tsunade is the mother abbes, Sasuke is the Captain, and randomness is mixed in! you have been warned. SasuSaku, TemaShika long times between updates
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

Nun to be

"The trees are alive,

With the sound of music.

With songs they have sung,

For a hundred years."

A woman with oddly pink hair wearing a black knee length dress was walking in the forest singing.

"The woods fill my heart

With the sound of music.

My heart want's to sing every song

It hears.

"I go to the trees

When my heart is lonely

I know I will hear what I heard before

My heart will be blessed with the sound of music.

"And I'll sing,

Once more."

She stopped singing as she heard some bells ring in the distance. "Oh F." She turned and ran, caring a black wimple with her.

At an abbey……………..

A Nun was sitting with one other nun. Obviously one was the mother of the abbey. "Well Shizune, what do you think about Sakura? Can she be one of are next nuns?"

The nun named Shizune laughed, "Hardly mother Tsunade," she then started singing.

"She trains all day

And scrapes her knee,

Her dress has got a tear

"She dances on

Her way to mass

And whistles on the stair

"And underneath her wimple

She's got curlers in her hair

I've even heard her singing in the abbey

"She's always late for chapel," Shizune

"But her penitence is real," Tsunade

"She's always late for everything," Shizune

"Except for every meal," Tsunade

"I hate to have to say it,

But I very firmly feel

Sakura's not an asset to the abbey,"

Tsunade gives her a look, and then starts to sing.

"How do you slove a problem like Sakura?

How do you catch a ninja,

And pin him down?

How do you find a word that means Sakura?"

"A flibbity jibbit, a will-o-wisp, a clown," Shizune

"Many a thing you know you want to tell her

Many a thing she aught to understand," Tsunade

"But how do you make her stay,

And listen to all you say," Shizune

"How do you keep a wave upon the sand?

Oh how do you solve a problem like Sakura?

How do you hold a moon beam in your hand?" Tsunade finished.

"See what I mean mother?" asked Shizune.

"I see your point, send her in."

Shizune left and Sakura entered. "Come here Sakura," said Tsunade.

"I'm sorry for being late, I just lost track of the time when I was in the woods today," Sakura stammered.

"That is alright my child. I think maybe the abbey life might not be right for you," said Tsunade.

"But it is the only life I dreamed of-" continued Sakura.

"Sakura shush. I think it would be in the best interest if you were to go away for awhile-" said Tsunade.

"But I have no where else to go!"

"Sakura, I have already made arrangements," Sakura was silent, "You are going to be the governess of four children, who are all the children of the captain Uchiha Sasuke. You will leave for there home tomorrow."

"Yes mother."

**3****rd**** story woot! I had this idea as I was doing the musical for my school. This popped into my mind. Sorry that the number of children is smaller, but there is a reason which will be noticed later on. Oh and I don't own Naruto or the Sound of Music or any of its songs.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

The Children

Sakura had finally reached her destination. The house was bigger than one she'd ever seen. It was hidden in the woods. She knocked on the door. A guy, presumably the butler opened the door.

"I'm the new governess," she told him.

"I see come this way." The butler had white hair and glasses which he was always adjusting. "Wait here."

Sakura looked around. This house was almost as grand as the abbey; though the abbey's living quarters weren't anything special. The walls were a pretty golden color and the floors made of beautiful tile. Paintings of flowering fields were on the walls. One painting of leaves with light shining through caught her attention.

"I assume that you're the new governess?" said a voice. Sakura turned around to see a man in a suit with black hair and onyx eyes.

"Yes."

"I'm Captain Uchiha Sasuke, and you are-" the man said gesturing for her to fill in the blank.

"Sakura."

"Well Miss Sakura, when you start teaching the children you will find where they left off with their previous instructor left off and continue from there-"

"Excuse me captain," Sakura interrupted, "but why are the governesses leaving? Is something wrong with the children?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "No, there is nothing wrong with the children, it's the governesses. Also every after noon they must train, hard," he paused looking at Sakura. "You're going to need a different dress before you meet the children."

Her dress was an ugly shade of yellow with a bright hot pink bow and an orange collar. "I don't have another one. When we enter the abbey all of our worldly clothes go to the poor."

"What about this one?"

"Oh the poor didn't want this one."

"I see," he snickered, and then blew a whistle and two teenagers and a younger boy ran down the stairs and into a line. A girl younger then any of them walked into the room reading a book titled The Rat Race. She looked up when the book was ripped from her hands and then was swatted on the butt with it. She ran into formation right afterward.

"This," said Sasuke gesturing to Sakura "is Miss Sakura, your new governess. When I blow your signal I want you to step forward and say your name. Sakura listen closely so you can call them when you need to."

He blew. The older girl with blonde hair done in four pony tails with green eyes stepped forward, "Temari."

He blew again. This time the older boy with purple face paint who was wearing a black hood stepped forward, "Kankuro."

Again the captain blew. This time the little red headed boy with aqua green eyes stepped forward, and Sakura saw that he had in red the word love on his head, "Gaara."

The captain blew again. No one stepped forward. Again he blew. The girl on the end stepped forward tensely and quickly stepped back. "That's Hinata," Sasuke told Sakura. "Now," he said as he handed her a whistle, "Let's see how well you remember."

Sakura took the whistle. She then turned to Sasuke and replied, "Oh, I won't be needing this. I'll just use their names. They have such beautiful names." She could feel everyone's eyes looking at her. She glanced a quick look at the children who looked slightly surprised.

"Sakura this estate is huge and I will not have people yelling all over it. Now when I want you will here this," He started to blow a signal.

"No!" Sakura shouted making Sasuke look at her. "What I mean is I won't come to a whistle, dogs and cats and horses respond to whistles, but I will not."

Sasuke looked at her, then walked back toward the stairs. Sakura blew the whistle that she still held in her hand. He turned around. "I'm sorry captain but I don't know your signal, or how to address you."

"You can call me captain," said Sasuke.

"Well captain then I guess I won't need this," she tossed the whistle like one would toss a kunai to a team mate which he caught effortlessly. Then he left.

"Well now," said Sakura turning to the children, "why don't you tell me your names again along with your age and something about yourself."

Just like before Temari stepped forward and stated, "I'm Temari and I'm sixteen and I don't," she turned her face toward Sakura, "need a governess." Temari stepped back.

"That's alright Temari we'll just be good friends," responded Sakura. _'She's aggressive, I wonder if all of them are that aggressive? This is going to be tougher then I thought."_

Kankuro stepped up like Temari had done, " I'm Kankuro and I'm fourteen and I think that is the ugliest dress I ever saw." He stepped back as Sakura's jaw dropped.

"Kankuro you shouldn't say things like that!" exclaimed Gaara.

"Don't you think it's ugly?"

"If I did I wouldn't say so," he stepped forward, "I'm Gaara and I'm ten and I can control sand."

"Really?" asked Sakura as Gaara stepped back. He nodded. "You'll have to show me in training."

Now Hinata stepped forward, "I'm Hinata and I'm five and I love to read."

"You do?" Sakura looked at the table behind her and saw the book she had been reading. "The Rat Race? Isn't that a little too old for you?"

"Temari, Kankuro and Gaara taught me before the governesses did. They said I was too young."

**Second chap! Tell me what you think and btw the book in here is a real book. Go look it up if you don't believe me. I don't own Naruto, The Sound of Music or its songs or the book ****The Rat Race. **** No I don't own a copy or the copyright. **


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Shikamaru and a thunderstorm

Temari was running. Her father had just received a telegram asking him to leave again. But it was the person who delivered the telegram who she wanted to see.

"Shikamaru!" she called as he got on his bike.

The boy turned around and smiled when he saw who it was. He had black hair done in a high spiky ponytail and equally black eyes.

"How did you know that you would deliver a telegram here tonight?" Temari asked.

"You here things when you listen hard enough troublesome girl."

"Oh, so I'm troublesome now am I?" she asked as they walked into the garden.

"No, you're naïve of the world."

"Naïve?!?"

"How old are you Temari?" he asked sighing.

"Sixteen, what's wrong with that?"

He turned his head to her and stopped walking and started singing. **(Lol Shikamaru singing XD.)**

"You wait little girl on an empty stage

For fate to turn the light on,

Your life little girl is an empty scroll

That men will want to write on,"

"To write on," sung Temari leaning toward him.

"You are sixteen going on seventeen,

Baby, it's time to think

Better beware, be canny and careful

Baby you're on the brink

"You are sixteen going on seventeen,

Ninja's will fall in line,

Eager young lads and rogues and cads

Will offer you food and wine

"Totally unprepared are you

To face a world of men

Timid and shy and scared are you

Of things beyond your ken,"

Shikamaru jumps onto a wall.

"You need someone older and wiser

Telling you what to do

I am are seventeen going on eighteen

I'll take care of you."

Shikamaru offers his hand to Temari and helps her up on to the wall. They start dancing off the wall and back on top of it. Shikamaru is guiding Temari the whole time till Temari breaks away and starts to sing.

"I am sixteen going on seventeen

I know that I'm naïve

Fellows I meet may tell me I'm sweet

And willingly I'll believe

"I am sixteen going on seventeen

Innocent as a rose,

Bachelor dandies, drinkers of sake

What do I know of those?

"Totally unprepared am I,

To face a world of men,

Timid and shy and scared am I

Of things beyond my kin

I need someone older and wiser

Telling me what to do

You are seventeen going on eighteen

I'll depend on you."

Shikamaru cups her face and kisses her. They deepen the kiss, and then Temari pulls away form him, "If my father see's you-"

"Gotcha, I'll see you soon." Shikamaru goes back down the path to his bike.

Temari then squeals.

Later that night…………

"Miss Sakura, I brought you some cloth that the captain ordered. The abbey said you knew how to sew," said the maid.

"Oh, well would you tell him thank you for me?" said Sakura coming out of the bathroom in a pink nightgown and a pink robe. She then takes the cloth from the maid. "Oh this will be the prettiest dress I've ever owned and it's not even made yet! Could you ask the captain if I could have more fabric?"

"How many dresses does a governess from an abbey need?"

"Oh not for me, for the children. They need some sort of everyday cloths. Playcloths. Not what they always train in," Sakura told her.

"The Uchiha children don't play. They train. Oh by the way we will be changing those curtains tomorrow."

"But there is plenty of ware left in them!" exclaimed Sakura looking at the white curtains with green vines intertwining on them.

"Captain's orders. Good night Miss Sakura." The maid then left.

A boom of thunder rolled by. Sakura opened her windows so she could feel the rain landing on her outstretched palms. Then she walked over to the bed and started to pray, "Kami I now know why you sent me here. You want me to teach these children how to play, and how to enjoy life. God bless Mother Tsunade, and all the nuns and postulates. God bless Hinata,-" Temari is starting to climb in through the window, "bless Gaara, oh and what was the other boy's name," Temari starts to try to sneak out of the room, "oh bless whatever-his-name-is, "Temari still sneaking, "And bless Temari, let her know that I'm here to help her-"

Temari turns around, "Are you going to tell father?"

Sakura puts a finger to her lips, "and to be her friend. And bless the Captain. Amen." Sakura opens her eyes.

"I was out taking a walk and they locked the gate early and when I saw your window open-" Temari rambled. Sakura walked over to the window and looked down.

"You climbed that trellis?"

"Yea. That's how we always play tricks on the governesses. Hinata can climb up with a beehive in her hand," Temari told her.

"A beehive!" Sakura exclaimed. Temari nodded. "Temari were you walking out there by yourself?" Temari started to nod, but then shook her head. "You know no one will notice that dress if you wash it tonight. Take my robe, soak your dress then come here and we'll have a talk."

Temari enters the bathroom and shuts the door. Sakura starts to check her bed for any 'beehive surprises'. Another boom of thunder sounds as someone runs into the room. Sakura turns around to see Hinata, "Are you scared of the storm?" Sakura asked. Hinata shook her head till another boom sounded, in which she then hid her face in Sakura's skirt.

"It's okay Hinata," Sakura said setting her on the bed. "Now we'll just wait for the boys."

"T-They won't be c-coming, t-their n-n-not scared," Hinata stammered. Another boom of thunder and Hinata hid her face again as more footsteps were heard and the two boys in the room, Kankuro was no longer wearing a hood or the war paint showing his brown hair.

"What'd I tell you," said Sakura to Hinata.

"We weren't scared," said Gaara, "We just wanted to make sure that you weren't."

"Was that your idea Gaara?" Sakura asked.

"No it was Kankuro's." Kankuro nodded when Gaara said this.

"That's who I forgot! Bless Kankuro," said Sakura as another boom of thunder rolled by. All the children hid their heads, even Kankuro.

"Why does it do that?" asked Hinata.

"Well, the lightning says something to the thunder and the thunder answers back." Sakura said.

"Well why does have to be so loud? It makes me want to cry," said Hinata.

"Well maybe if we sing louder then the thunder it won't seem so bad." Sakura then starts to sing loudly.

"Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens;

Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens;

Brown paper packages tied up with strings;

These are a few of my favorite things.

"Cream-colored ponies and warm ramen noodles;

Doorbells and sleigh bells and fruit kissed with sunlight;

Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings;

These are a few of my favorite things.

"Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes;

Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes;

Silver-white winters that melt into springs;

These are a few of my favorite things.

"When the dog bites,

When the bee stings,

When I'm feeling sad,

I simply remember my favorite things,

And then I don't feel so bad."

The kids start to join in verse by verse.

Hinata joins

"Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens;

Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens;

Brown paper packages tied up with strings;

These are a few of my favorite things.

Gaara joins

"Cream-colored ponies and warm ramen noodles;

Doorbells and sleigh bells and fruit kissed with sunlight;

Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings;

These are a few of my favorite things.

Kankuro joins

"Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes;

Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes;

Silver-white winters that melt into springs;

These are a few of my favorite things.

"When the dog bites,

When the bee stings,

When I'm feeling sad,

I simply remember my favorite things,

And then I don't feel so bad."

Temari enters the room as Sakura asks, "What are your some of your favorite things?"

Hinata grabs a pillow and throws it a Gaara, "Pillow fights!" yells Hinata.

"Sand!" Gaara says throwing the pillow to Kankuro.

"Puppet Shows! He said hitting Temari on the head with the pillow.

Temari grabs the pillow, "Deer!" She smacks Kankuro then tosses it back to Hinata.

"Ladybugs!" giggled Hinata who throws the pillow, which was caught by Captain Sasuke Uchiha. The children immediately ran into ranks like they had earlier that day.

"Back to bed," their father ordered. They all ran out of there and back to their rooms. He then turned to Sakura, "I don't know if any one told you but I will not tolerate Singing in this household."

"I was just comforting them. They were afraid of the storm." Sakura retorted.

"Even the boys?" asked Sasuke.

"They actually came in here check on me." Sakura told him.

Sasuke then turned around and left the room, and Sakura? She went to bed.

**Okay I did make Shikamaru older then Temari in this one so shoot me! (Hears guns ready to fire) Not literally!!!! 0.0; How else would I get the song in there? Yes I didn't change the songs a lot, but I did change them. I don't own Naruto, or The Sound of Music Copyrights.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

The Hermit/ How do you sing?

"Where are we going Sakura?" asked Temari, "I thought we were going to train not walk through the woods!"

Sakura sighed. "You'll see however let's stop for a minute. Where we are going the person who we are going to see he's a little wacko and for him to train with you for one day you'll have to be prepared to sing."

"We don't know any songs," said Gaara.

"Alright then I'll teach you how to sing, then we'll make a song to sing," said Sakura taking out her Guitar which she happened to have with her. She then started to sing as she strummed.

"Let's start at the very beginning

A very good place to start

When you read you begin with," Sakura said the last part

"ABC," said Hinata

"When you sing you begin with Do Re Mi,"

"Do Re Mi," The children responded

"Do Re Mi, The first three notes just happen to be

Do Re Mi,"

"Do Re Mi," the children repeated

"Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti-"

She stopped, then said, "I'll make it easier."

"DO a deer a female deer,

Re a drop of golden sun,

Mi a name I call myself,

Fa a long long way to run

"So a needle pulling thread

La a note to follow So

Ti a drink with jam and bread,

That will bring us back to Do"

"Do," the children said

"A deer a female deer," Sakura sang

"Re," the children yelled

"A drop of golden sun," sang Sakura

"Mi!"

"A name I call myself,"

"Fa! A long long way to run

So a needle pulling thread

La a note to follow So

Ti a drink with jam and bread

That will bring us back to do!"

"Is that really what a song is Do Mi Re and so forth?" Temari asked with a smirk.

"No they are merely the tools. So Do La Fa Mi Do Re, now you try to sing that." Sakura said glad that they were catching on so quickly.

"So Do La Fa Mi Do Re," the children sang back.

"But it doesn't mean anything," Kankuro told her.

"So we add words," Sakura responded then sang,

"When you know the notes to sing

You can sing most an-y-thing"

Then the children joined in singing the songs notes. Till they got to an-y-thing which they sang so loud Sakura had to cover her ears.

"Well I knew I heard singing on this youthful morning."

Sakura looked up to see a guy in green spandex, bushy eyebrows, and a smile that went Ping! "Hello Lee," she said, "I thought that we'd find you here. Were you playing with squirrels again?"

"Well yes I have, along with training and giving talks about youth!" His smile went Ping again. Everyone else anime sweatdroped.

"I wanted to know if you'd train my students today," Sakura told him, "they need help with their Tai-Jutso."

"Sure thing!"


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

Baroness Ino

"Sasuke this garden is beautiful," said Ino. **(Since we're all Naruto fans I don't think I need to explain what she looks like.) **"But where are those children of yours?"

"They should have been here to greet you," Sasuke mentioned absent mindedly.

"Ah there you two love birds are," said Naruto as he exited the mansion. **(Finally Naruto is here XD, how can you have a story about Naruto characters without it being a one-shot?)**

"What exactly were you doing in there Naruto?" asked Ino as she fanned herself with her hand.

"Just getting ready for the Konoha Music festival."

"And what have you come up with for the singing contest?"

"Imagine the best quartet, the best soprano in the world and the best choir east of America."

"That sounds wonderful," Ino told him.

"But that's not what you got is it dobe?" Sasuke smirked.

"No unfortunately I only have one group and they are not all that good."

"Where have you looked?"

"Suna, Mist, England, France," **(I was running out of ideas.)** Naruto reeled off.

"All on Sasuke's phone?"

"How else would I be able to afford it except by having the teme pay for it."

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"I'm feeling a bit peakish. Naruto would you escort me inside for a glass of sake?"

"I will, I happen to have brought a fine bottle with me. Would you like some teme?"

"Dobe it's too early to be drinking."

"Fine." Naruto and Baroness Ino go back into the Mansion.

"I'm going to get you!" yelled a voice.

"Can't catch me!" yelled another.

Sasuke turned around to see his kids running around in the garden. They seemed to be playing some sort of game because Sakura had joined in on the fun. But they weren't wearing their training cloths. These new clothes were white with green vines on the fabric. Not something they should be wearing. He took a whistle out of his pocket, and blew, hard.

The children and Sakura looked up in surprise. As soon as the children saw him they lined up in formation. Sasuke jumped down to where they were. He walked behind them, and then grabbed a hold of the new hood Kankuro was wearing and ripped it off. He then stood in front of them.

"Go back inside and change into your normal clothes. Now." The children didn't need to be told twice, they all ran. Sakura made a move to follow them, "Miss Sakura I want you to stay here."

Sakura inwardly cursed her self as she turned to face him. "Can you tell me," Sasuke started to say, "where they got these," he made a motion with his hand showing he did not know what to call them.

"Playclothes," Sakura told him.

"Oh, is that what you call them?" Sasuke said as he raised an eyebrow, "And where did they get these playclothes?"

"I made them," Sakura replied all of her dignity coming out of her voice.

"I don't recall get- err I mean ordering any cloth like this," he stated.

"I made them from curtains that used to hang in my bedroom. There was plenty of wear left," Sakura informed him.

"You mean to tell me that my children have been running around in some old curtains!" He yelled.

"Yes. Yes, I am. And they were having the time of their lives!" Sakura yelled back.

"I will not have my children going around in old curtains!" He was fuming, but Sakura was just getting warmed up.

"Well they wouldn't be if you supplied them with playclothes, or love for that matter!"

"Are you telling me that I don't love my own children?!?!"

"I'm telling that you push them all away gosh-darnit! You treat Temari like she is still a little girl and one day you will wake up and find that she is a woman!"

"I don't need to listen to words of a nun-to-be." He said turning around.

Sakura grabbed his arm. "I am not finished yet! You don't even notice Kankuro and he's trying desperately to be seen in your eyes-"

"I don't need you to tell me about my son!"

"Gaara could tell you! He notices things that other people don't. And Hinata just wants you to show you love her-"

"ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Okay now Sasuke was officially pissed. "You will pack your things immediately and return to the abbey."

The air rang with silence, till a sound was heard.

"The trees are alive

With the sound of music

(Ah-Ah-Ahaah)

With songs the have sung

For a hundred years

(Ah-Ah-Ahaah)"

"What is that?" Sasuke asked.

"It's singing," Sakura answered.

"Yes, I know it's singing but whom?"

"The children."

"The children?" He turned his head toward the mansion.

"I taught them a song to sing to your guests."

Sasuke then went inside to where they were singing. He stood in the doorway. His mouth started to mouth the words as they came back to him.

"My heart wants to beat like the wings of the birds

That rise from the lake to the trees

My heart wants to sigh like a chime that flies

From a church on a breeze

To laugh like a brook when it trips and falls over

Stones on its way", Sasuke then joins on the next line.

"To sing through the night like a lark who is learning to pray,"

The children stop singing. They look at each other. Their father is singing? It was unheard of. Sasuke continues and the children start Ahhing along.

"I go to the trees

When my heart is lonely

I know I will hear what I've heard before

My heart will be blessed with the sound of music.

And I'll sing

Once more."

At the end of the song Hinata went up to Ino and gave her a branch of Sakura blossoms. "You never told me how charming your children were Sasuke," Ino noted.

"Well I guess it's because I don't truly know my children," Sasuke said as Sakura passed by the room. They caught each others eyes for a second, before Sakura turned away and continued walking.

"Uh-would you please excuse me for a second," Sasuke said as he headed the way Sakura had headed.

He saw her climbing the stairs. "Sakura," he said.

"Yes captain?" she answered.

"You were right," he said as he climbed the stairs, "I don't really know my children. And I want you to stay."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "You want me to stay?"

"I ask you to stay."

"Alright I'll stay on as a governess for the children."

**Long time no Update I know!!!!! Don't Kill Me! Is this better more into the story? Tell me but don't flame!!!!!!! Flames will be ignored.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I have not updated this in a while! Flames will be accepted about me being slow. I love you all I just got busy with Blind Truth so sorry T.T **

Ch. 6

The Party

The house for the first time in years the house was alive with music. The children stood out on the porch listening to the music the adults were dancing to. "I don't know why they want to dance to that type of music," said Kankuro, "it's lame."

"Then you have no taste," said Temari. Both of the guys were in black suits. Hinata had on a white dress that was below her knees with a purple ribbon with a blue butterfly on it. Temari was just wearing a simple red dress that was just slightly below her knees. 

"Now what are you four getting doing? Staying out of trouble I hope?" asked there governess walking up to them.

"Just listening," said Hinata.

"I wish I knew how to dance like that," Gaara said watching the dancers.

"I used to dance all the time like that as a little girl," Sakura said following his gaze. 

"Show me."

"Alright."

Meanwhile………………

Sasuke and Ino were standing at the door between the ballroom and the outside.

"Sasuke-kun I'm going to get something to drink all this dancing is making me dizzy," Ino told him. 

"Hn," was all he responded. As far as he was concerned this party was a disaster. Half of the people weren't speaking to the other half. He had to separate a fight between Hyugga Neji and the chief of state. Not a good way to start of a party in his opinion. It also didn't help that half of the people believed that they should be part of the Sound Empire.

He looked outside after Ino was out of sight. He saw his youngest son, Gaara, trying to dance with his governess, and it wasn't going well. He opened the door and stepped outside. "Gaara that's all wrong."

Gaara looked hurt. He was trying and Sakura was giving the 'I'm-about-to-get-pissed-look'. "Let me show you." He walked over to Sakura. "May I have this dance," he said with a bow.

"You may young gentle man," jested Sakura. Soon she and Sasuke were dancing with no flaws. The dance led them all about the terrace. Gaara was sitting on the railing by his siblings.

"You weren't having that much trouble getting it were you Gaara?" asked Kankuro.

Gaara grinned like the devil. "Nope. I just want father to get his mind of that hag Ino."

"Gaara! I'm surprised!" exclaimed Temari.

"What?"

"You insulted father's guest, but when Sakura came you told Kankuro not to insult her dress. You're a hypocrite," Hinata told him.

"No, I just don't like how friendly she is with father. And she told me not to play with my sand."

Sakura and Sasuke were still dancing oblivious to the children's conversation. "She told you not to play with your sand?" asked Hinata like it was a crime.

"Yeah. Last night I couldn't get any sleep so I snuck out to train. Apparently she was in the kitchen. She then yelled at me that little boys shouldn't play with sand as I was target practicing. She said if she saw me do it again that she'd take my gourd away from me. So she's a hag."

"Well then maybe we should pay Baroness Ino a little visit," said Kankuro. "We're going to need toads, a beehive, some pinecones-"

"And a dose of reality," Temari told him. "Gaara you should tell father, and he'd know it was us. Even if he didn't Sakura would know and she'd give us hell about it."

"I'd rather be given Hell then lose my sand."

The siblings looked at Gaara sadly. This woman must be a horror because other wise Gaara wouldn't call her a hag. They looked back at the couple who'd been dancing on the terrace moments ago. "I can't remember the rest," Sakura was telling him.

Little did they know that someone else had seen Sakura and Sasuke dance. Ino was standing at the window pretending to be interested in a conversation with someone else. But she wasn't going to let Sasuke get away that easily.

Later…………………..

"Naruto, I thought you wouldn't be back in time to join the party," Sasuke said.

"Ahhh, but I would never be late for a meal. Especially here," Naruto told him.

"Well I guess then I have an uneven amount of men and not enough women," Sasuke said as the butler walked by. It was then Sasuke got an idea. "Kabuto come here a moment."

"Yes?"

"Would you set two more places? Naruto and Miss Sakura will also be dining with my guests tonight."

"Certainly."

'_Perfect,' _thought Ino, '_I can get rid of her, then send those rotten kids off to boarding school where they belong.'_

Right at that moment Sakura walked over to the Captain, Naruto, and Ino. "Captain, the children would like to know if they could sing to your guests before they go to bed."

"They may. By the way I want to talk to you after they have done that."

"Okay Captain."

Sakura then turned toward the guests and quickly got their attention, "The children of Sasuke Uchiha would like to sing to you before your dinner tonight."

The guests eagerly made it to the foyer where Temari and Kankuro were already at the top of the stairs. Sakura nodded to them. The guests were slightly confused. Didn't the Captain have _four_ children? They were soon to get their answer.

Temari and Kankuro walked down the stairs hands behind their back till they got to the fourth step. Then they began to sing;

"There's a sad sort of clanging from the clock in the hall

And the bells in the steeple too

And up in the nursery an absurd little bird

Is popping out to say "cuckoo"

Hinata and Gaara pop out from behind their siblings:

"Cuckoo, cuckoo"

"Regretfully they tell us

Cuckoo, cuckoo

But firmly they compel us

Cuckoo, cuckoo

To say goodbye . . ."

"Cuckoo"

Then all the children:

"…To you"

All the children then waltz down the stairs and form a line oldest to youngest:

All:

"So long, farewell, au revoir, auf wiedersehen, good night"

Temari (dances toward her father):

"I'd like to stay and taste my first champagne…yes?"

Sasuke:

"No."

She goes back to her place but gets kicked out by Kankuro and she leaves up the stairs.

All:

"So long, farewell, au revoir, auf wiedersehen, adieu"

Kankuro:

"Adieu, adieu, to yieu and yieu and yieu"

Gaara then kicks his brother out of place and Kankuro exits up the stairs.

Gaara and Hinata:

"So long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, goodbye"

Gaara:

"I leave and heave a sigh and say goodbye -- Goodbye!"

Gaara turns and leaves off the stairs Hinata then sings as she makes her way up.

"The sun has gone to bed and so must I,"

Hinata lays her head on the stairs Temari appears to carry her up.

All

"So long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, goodbye

Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye"

All the guests then sing Goodbye to the children then head toward the dining room.

Sakura then turned toward Sasuke. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about Captain?"

"I wanted to tell you that you would be joining us for the dinner since Naruto showed up a bit unexpectantly."

"I couldn't-"

"I insist."

"What I mean Captain is that I don't have anything to ware," Sakura told him firmly.

"Ohh my dear I'm sure we could find _something_," Ino mentioned, "Let me go up and help you."

Sakura knew there was no way of getting out of this.

Up in her room……….

"Now this looks lovely," exclaimed Ino taking out a light pink evening gown, "Although what is the real reason you don't want to go down there?"

"It wouldn't be appropriate I'm in training to be a nun," Sakura told her.

"Then my dear I think it might be in your best interest to leave."

Meanwhile………

Temari looked over at Hinata who still had her reading light on. "Hinata go to sleep."

"Alright Tem," all of a sudden Hinata moved her head to the wall. "Tem?"

"What?" groaned Temari. 

"Come here and listen."

Temari got up and put her ear toward the wall.

"-re women. You can't pretend he doesn't notice you-" came Ino's voice.

"I'm just the children's governess," Sakura's voice responded.

"What about that dance?"

"He was trying to show Gaara how it was done."

"Was he? My dear he certainly has a thing for you. If being a nun is your dream maybe you should get out of here before something happens."

"You're right. I'll go. Thank you for pointing it out to me."

Temari pulled her ear away from the wall. "Gaara was wrong. She's not a hag. She's a mother fucking daughter of a he-bitch."** (Should Hinata hear language like that?)**

Meanwhile……

Sakura stood in front of the front door in her ugly dress. She set a note on the foyer table, before opening the door and taking a suitcase and her guitar with her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey its Unices I no longer have a writers block for this like I did earlier. Ino is sort of bashed in this one so don't take it personally. I actually like Ino when she's not interacting with Sakura or Sasuke.**

Ch. 7

Climb Every Mountain/ The True Ino

Sakura had been gone for three days now and the children were training. They didn't feel like doing anything else. Not even singing. Everyone but Hinata was taking a break. Then Ino showed up. Hinata was throwing kunai at the targets. She wasn't half bad, but she didn't notice Ino walking up to her.

"Little girls shouldn't play with kunai," Ino told her startling her causing one of the kunai to slip and cut her finger. 

"Ino-san!" exclaimed Hinata looking up at Ino. Ino glared down at Hinata.

"That's the same way she glared at me," Gaara told his older siblings.

"Hand over the kunai Hinata," Ino told her. Hinata reached for her kunai pouch, and then did something out of character.

"Make me," she demanded taking out a kunai.

"My pleasure," said Ino. Ino then slapped Hinata so hard and so fast Hinata didn't have time to block. Then she ripped off the kunai pouch. Only to see the other children running at her. Gaara had activated his sand. Kankuro had his puppet, crow, out. Temari even had her fan off her back. "Are you sure you want to attack me?" she asked the children in an evil tone. "I am your father's guest."

Temari stopped and held her fan in front of her brothers. "That gave you know right to hit Hinata!!" she yelled at Ino. 

"Ha your father would never believe that I hit her, I'm too _nice_ to do that," she said with a sneer.

Temari winced. She knew that was true. Ino was very nice around him, but they knew what she really was. A witch. A bitch. Any of those words would just be a complement. She was trying to stop them from being ninja, Temari knew that. Their father however didn't. She turned her fan down and her brothers moved out of attacking position.

"Good girl. Let this be an example to all of you." Ino then left the training grounds.

"I-I h-hate her," Hinata said trembling. Tears were coming out of her eyes. Hinata hadn't cried since before Sakura came. Temari hugged her younger sister. She could see a bruise coming on to her face. 

"Kankuro go get my make-up bag. It's by your case of war paint. Gaara go get a bag of ice. Don't let Ino see either of you."

The boys quickly left. "I-I want S-Sakura b-back," Hinata told Temari.

"We all do Hinata. We all do," Temari answered her.

Meanwhile………….

Sakura was praying by her bed in a postulant uniform. It was all she had done since she'd returned to the abbey. For some reason she didn't feel like she belonged here anymore.

Days later…………...

The children were in town. Temari had washed the make-up off of Hinata's bruised face. They headed strait for the abbey, they had to find Sakura. The gaits were locked. Kankuro yanked a chain and a bell rang. Soon a nun walked over to the gates. "What is it my children?" she asked them. Hinata hid her bruise. 

"We're looking for Sakura," Temari told her, "It's important that we see her."

"What business do you have with Sakura?" the nun asked.

"We're Captain Uchiha's children," Kankuro responded.

"I see," the nun said as she opened the gates, "come with me." The nun led them into a courtyard, "Wait here," she told them as she strode over to another group of nuns.

The children watched as she talked with the others briefly then she went back over to them. "I'm sorry; Sakura isn't up to seeing anyone."

"She'll want to see us!" Gaara exclaimed.

"Maybe some other time dear." She led them to the gate and made them exit the Abbey.

"Well now what?" Kankuro demanded of know one in particular.

Just then Temari saw a telegram deliverer, and not just any telegram deliverer. "Hey Lazy!" She called across the street. He turned his head in surprise. He then rode his bike over toward them.

"Temari, why are you in town?" He asked her.

"Because of a mother fucking daughter of a he-bitch," she spat.

"You should clean out your mouth," he jested.

"Shika, do you think you can help us get rid of her?"

"I don't know."

"Wait Temari how do you know him?" Kankuro looked bewildered.

"He's always delivering telegrams to father. You could say we are going out." Temari told her siblings.

"Tem, you shouldn't keep secrets like that from us," Hinata told her.

"I didn't want father to find out," Temari said, "Say could you give someone a message for us Shika? I can pay you so you won't get in trouble."

"Depends on the message. Their's a lot more sensory now."

"It's for a friend. A friend who can really help us," Temari sighed.

Shikamaru took out a notepad and a pencil. "What's the message?"

"Do you want it in telegram code?"

"No, I hate Telegram code."

"It's to Sakura in the abbey. We need her to come back. Ino's hurt Hinata and we can't do a thing about her. We can't even tell our father."

"All right I'll get the message to her." Temari reached into her purse to pull out some money, but Shikamaru's hand stopped her. "It's one me. This shouldn't happen to anyone. I'll see you," he said kissing her cheek before riding his bike away.

"Temari's got a boyfriend," sang Gaara.

"Yes, I do. But if father hears a word about it you'll all be able to tell how my fan tastes," responded Temari.

Meanwhile……………..

Sakura was sitting in front of Tsunade. "You tell me you are ready to take the oaths to become a nun?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes mother," Sakura sighed.

"Sakura I don't really believe you're destiny is to be a nun," Tsunade told her, "What happened at Captain Uchiha's that made him send you back to us?"

"I left. He-They never sent me away," Sakura told her looking her straight in the eye.

"Why did you leave?" Tsunade pushed.

"Because….of him…" Sakura said.

"Him? Did Sasuke Uchiha hurt you?" Tsunade pondered to her.

"No, he didn't hurt me. I became scared. I felt something for him, and I had to leave! I pledged my life to Kami's service!" Sakura exclaimed to Tsunade.

Tsunade looked at Sakura. This was why all she had done was pray; she'd fallen in love Sasuke. "Sakura what do you remember about your parents? Were they happy together?"

"Yes they were very happy," Sakura told her.

"Sakura, love between a man and a woman is holy to. Just because you love this man doesn't mean you love Kami any less. In fact this may be why you were sent there in the first place," Tsunade calmly explained, "Sometimes what we think Kami wants and what he wants is very different. Kami delivered these children into your life to teach them love. He delivered you and Sasuke into each others life so Sasuke could love you, and so you could see your mistake. There was a song that I was taught by an old nun. I have sung it many times. Each time I learn what I did to become happy." Tsunade starts to sing.

"Climb ev'ry mountain

Search high and low

Follow ev'ry by-way

Every path you know

"Climb ev'ry mountain

Ford ev'ry stream

Follow ev'ry rainbow

'Till you find your dream

"A dream that will need

All the love you can give

Everyday of your life

For as long as you live

Climb ev'ry mountain

Ford ev'ry stream

Follow ev'ry rainbow

'Till you find your dream

A dream that will need

All the love you can give

Everyday of your life

For as long as you live

Climb ev'ry mountain

Ford ev'ry stream

Follow ev'ry rainbow

'Till you find your dream."

Tsunade looked again at Sakura. Her postulate wimple was off exposing her pink hair. "Mother I wish to leave. Kami needs for me to be elsewhere."

"Go tell the girls in the donation room what you are doing. Get your stuff. Then run, my child. Run like the wind. To your dream," Tsunade said.

Sakura turned and ran out of the study. For now she knew what Kami wanted her to do. She was so happy, and she couldn't wait to see the Uchihas again.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch

Ch. 8

Sakura returns

Shikamaru was coming out of the abbey. He looked back quickly before getting on his bicycle. There was something he should have told Temari, but this took precedence. He hoped there was still enough time to tell her, but he still had deliveries to make.

Sakura walked out of the abbey watching the telegram boy ride his bicycle in the other direction. She sighed. This was going to make her mission more difficult. Way more difficult. "I'll just have to show Sasuke what's really going on without getting the children hurt," she sighed again, "How I'm going to do that, though, I don't know."

Meanwhile at the Uchiha Estate…….

The children were hanging out outside, drinking lemonade. Hinata's bruise was starting to turn a sickly yellow color, and Temari had yet to put more makeup on her to cover up the bruise. She sighed as she took a sip of her lemonade. Things weren't the same without Sakura.

Kankuro had fallen asleep on the table, while Gaara was playing with a small amount of sand in his palm. Probably the oddest thing was Temari. She drank the lemonade down quickly, and paused for a few moments before pouring more. Naruto decided that this was not like them, and then he came up with an idea. They were probably depressed he decided as he looked out the window.

Their governess had had them sing a lot, so why not get them to sing? That should make them happy, and maybe he'll have come up with another ensemble for the festival. He walked outside. "What's got you guys all down in the dumps?"

"The hag," Gaara said in a monotone voice. Naruto gave him a look.

"Hey, I know something that will cheer you up!" All the Uchiha children looked at him.

"How about we sing a song, you know, something happy…and-Hinata, what did you do to your face?"

"I-I fell…" Hinata told him.

"That's right," Gaara responded, "we were sparing and she fell during one of my attacks."

Naruto glanced at Gaara before heading back inside, presumably to get Sasuke. "Dad's not going to believe that you fell," Kankuro told Hinata.

"I know, but he wouldn't believe the truth, either." Hinata reminded her brother. A few seconds passed, "I miss Sakura."

"What was that song she always sang?" Gaara half asked himself looking at the sky.

Temari started to sing:

"Rain drops on roses and whiskers on kittens

Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens (_other kids join in_)

Brown paper packages tied up with string

These are a few of my favorite things"

"Why don't I feel any better?" Hinata asked. Temari reached out and hugged her sister the singing continued.

"Cream-colored ponies and warm ramen noodles

Doorbells and sleigh bells and fruit kissed with sunlight

Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings

These are a few of my favorite things.

(_A new voice joins_)

Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes

snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes"

Kankuro looked out over the estate to see someone with Pink hair striding across the grass; he stopped singing. Gaara gestured to Hinata, who was the first to call, "Sakura!" Temari glanced up at her sister's exclamation. It wasn't long before she, and the rest of the children were running to greet her.

"Silver white winters that melt into springs

These are a few of my favorite things(every one sings)

"When the dog bites

when the bee stings

when I'm feeling sad

I simply remember my favorite things and then I don't feel so bad!!"

**End of chap. major writers block so forgive me!!**


End file.
